


Padded cups

by sasa_lilly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: Natsume has a surprise for Tsumugi.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 80





	Padded cups

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so lol I started writing this like a year or two ago for ya boy Tsumugi’s birthday and finally finished it. Enjoy!!
> 
> Ps if the format goes wonky lmk! I’m posting from mobile

Natsume supposed at this point that they, much like any other adult couple that lived together in domesticity, had fallen into a daily routine. He didn’t mind that at all, however; although he might never admit it, during his third year at Yumenosaki, it almost killed him not to be able to see Tsumugi every day whenever he pleased. As soon as he graduated, Natsume quickly joined his boyfriend in his simple, one bedroom apartment.

Natsume glanced upward at the sky, alite with hues of oranges & pink as the sun set. His job wasn’t too far from where they lived, so he usually opted to walk instead of wasting money on bus fare. Besides, he thought to himself, squeezing his messenger bag and listening for the telltale crinkling of plastic. That money was much more suited to something else.

Today was Tsumugi’s birthday, and although the other man had been persuaded by Natsume to take the day off, Natsume himself had to go to work. Which was well in itself, since he had to go pick up the cake from Tsumugi’s favorite bakery (a surprise) and...something else (another surprise), and wage slavery gave him a good excuse to be able to get these things. 

Their apartment building loomed in the distance, and Natsume unknowingly picked up the pace. Truthfully, he was pretty excited; Tsumugi’s defeatist attitude and low self-esteem meant he wasn’t expecting anything, so Natsume was looking forward to seeing the happy glow on Tsumugi’s face when he showed him the cake and his second gift. Natsume trudged up two flights of stairs, then walked down a long winding hallway until he came to his door: room 207. He quickly unlocked the door, and upon pushing it open, was immediately privvy to the sounds of the variety show blaring from their dinky television, and to the sight of Tsumugi curled up on the couch, dozing.

Natsume stepped across the threshold and, after removing his shoes and sparing a wary glance to his sleeping boyfriend, quickly and quietly walked across the room into their small kitchen. He opened up their fridge, spared Tsumugi another glance, then quickly stuffed the cake into the back of the fridge. He then approached the couch and leaned over, bracing himself on the back of it, and pressed a chaste kiss to Tsumugi’s mouth.

Tsumugi stirred, and looked at him blearily as he tried to process what was going on. “Natsume-kun? You’re home already?” he mumbled, rubbing an eye.

“It’s 8 o’clock,” Natsume said briskly.

“Ah, already so late?” Tsumugi said, throwing a furtive glance to the clock on the wall. “Just as well...”

Sniffing, Natsume turned away, and began rifling through the mail sitting on the nearby table. “Did you hear from anyone toDAY?” 

“Yes! I heard from Sora-kun, Anzu-chan...and a few others,” Tsumugi replied. “Natsume-kun, it’s Sora-kun’s last year, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it IS.”

Tsumugi clapped his hands joyfully. “Ah, then only one more year until Switch can be reformed! I do worry that our fans have drifted in our hiatus...”

“Stupid,” Natsume muttered, tearing open a utility bill to stare at it pensively. “Don’t worry about that right nOW.”

“Even during my birthday, you’re so cruel~”

Natsume rolled his eyes, and half-turned to fix Tsumugi with a glare. “It’s your birthDAY. That’s precisely why I’m telling you not to care about those thINGS.”

Tsumugi whined something else, but Natsume had long since stopped listening to his neurotic lover. How could he love this whiny fool as much as he did. Natsume shook his head, sighing heavily. 

“Senpai,” he started, voice dry. “Shut up for a momENT.”

“Eh?” Tsumugi chirped curiously, but obeyed and shut his mouth, waiting for Natsume’s next words. Natsume’s heart was pounding in his chest; he patted his messenger bag again, listening to the faint plastic crinkling. Tsumugi seemed to hear it too, and cocked his head questioningly. 

“Natsume-kun, what’s in your-“

“I’ll be baCK,” Natsume said quickly, cutting off the other. He made a direct beeline for their bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He removed the messenger bag, and tossed it on the bed. He heaved a long shuddering sigh as he glared at his bag accusingly.

This is for Tsumugi, he reasoned with himself. Just one day, and then you can toss this into the back of the closet to collect dust. With this thought, and another deep breath, Natsume approached the messenger bag, and flipped the top open. Another bag was immediately apparently, black plastic peeking from the top. Natsume pulled it out, and reached a hand inside, clutching at its contents with a fierce grip, then pulled it out as well, and laid it down on their bed.

On the way to Natsume’s job, there was a plethora of clothing shops, most of them aimed towards women. Sometimes, when Tsumugi would accompany him on his walk to work, he would point out outfits in the display windows, quipping that they’d look good on Natsume. This usually was just to piss him off, and it generally worked, earning Tsumugi some harsh words. However, it didn’t fail to catch Natsume’s attention that Tsumugi seemed to have a deep-set fixation on the fantasy of him in women’s clothing. It was pretty mild during their high school years, but was gaining momentum now that the two were romantically involved. And Natsume had decided that once, just this once, he would indulge in it, because he loved Tsumugi very deeply, and loved to see him happy.

On the bed, lay the bane of Natsume’s life: a calf-length, pleated skirt, a short-sleeved blouse, and some white knee-high stockings. The skirt was smattered with red roses against a pale pink fabric, and the top was a similar pale pink, light and flouncy. Natsume’s eyes strayed to the next clothing articles, much more risqué in comparison. 

In order to avoid any mishaps concerning ill-fitting clothing, he’d went to a lingerie shop and told the clerk, in a voice that was totally convincing and not shaking at all, that he was shopping for his girlfriend and that they “basically had the same body type”, and that the clerk could use his measurements in lieu of his fictional girlfriend’s. If the clerk thought he was lying, she didn’t comment, and simply helped him pick something his “girlfriend” would like. In the end, he came out with a matching panty and bra set, colored a rich wine red and lined with lace. In addition to that, it was adorned with some small, nude-colored bows.

At the time of purchasing these things, Natsume had wanted to be swallowed up by the earth. But now, with the clothing on display in front of him, Natsume still wanted to be swallowed up by the earth, although considerably less so now that he was in the privacy of his own home. With that thought, Natsume got undressed.

He slipped out of his work uniform and boxers, baring himself to the room, then slipped on the lingerie. Much to his surprise, it fit perfectly, even though he was lacking the breasts and curves that the lingerie was made to accentuate. After this, he slid into the skirt, then the blouse. The blouse was a bit of a piece of work, considering all the buttons... Oh well, he thought to himself, then turned to look in the mirror.

Truthfully? He looked like a man in a skirt. Although he had picked the clothes specifically because they didn’t hug curves (which he sorely lacked), he still felt out of place in the clothing. It’s only for sex, he reasoned with himself. It’ll come off soon enough. With that in mind, Natsume took a deep breath, and exited the bedroom.

Tsumugi was no longer sitting on the couch; he was now in the kitchen, apron tied around his waist, hovering near the counter. There was the telltale chop-chop-chop sound of his senpai preparing vegetables for dinner while he hummed to himself cheerily. Natsume took another deep breath and approached Tsumugi from behind.

“Tsumugi-kUN,” he said coolly. 

“Yes?” Tsumugi didn’t turn around, much to Natsume’s chagrin. 

“Look at mE.”

Setting down the knife and using the apron to wipe off his hands, Tsumugi turned to face him - then froze. Starting at his stocking-clad feet, Tsumugi drank in the sight slowly, until eventually their eyes met. The older man’s gaze burned intensely, and he slowly reached out to touch at the collar of Natsume’s blouse. 

“Natsume-kun,” he said. “I’m...not really understanding.”

Natsume was sure his face and hair were the same shade. “It’s for yOU,” he muttered. “Always window shopping, right? WeLL...”

“You don’t have to-“

“Just shut uP,” was the immediate response, and before Tsumugi could ruin this any further (read: before Natsume lost all his nerve and just hid in their bedroom for the rest of the night), Natsume stepped forward and pressed himself against the other man. Tsumugi was now pressed back against the sink, unable to escape even if he wanted to.

“But you hate crossdressing, right? I don’t understand... W-We can just go out to eat, I don’t need this, Natsume-kun.” Although Tsumugi said this, his body had started to betray him: he gazed hotly at Natsume from beneath heavy-lidded eyes, breath labored and his hands just barely ghosting the sides of his boyfriend’s torso, unsure whether to grab him closer or push him away. 

“Natsume-kun...please say something.”

Natsume took a shaking breath, and while he reached down to stroke at the erection now tenting his boyfriend’s pants, whispered two words:

“Fuck me, Tsumugi-niisan.” 

That was Tsumugi’s limit. He gripped at Natsume’s ass, and mashed their mouths together. It was sloppy and messy and wouldn’t do; Natsume guided him back to a calmer makeout session, but that didn’t get rid of any of the heat. Tsumugi flipped him suddenly, making it so now Natsume was pressed up against the counter instead, He squeaked ungracefully, followed by a quick gasp at the feeling of the erection pressed up against his ass. 

“Tsumugi-kun-“ he huffed.  _ Calm down, _ he wanted to say, but his boyfriend seemed beyond words. He grabbed ahold of Natsume’s hips, roughly jerking him back and thrusting forward, moaning while he did. Natsume pushed back against him, softly huffing as he did. He loved it when his seemingly oh-so unruffled boyfriend came undone at the seams, so he wasn’t necessarily  _ complaining, _ he had just never seen it happen so fast before.Somehow, he managed to break away, but Natsume didn;t seek to escape Tsumugi; rather, he sought to lead him in his heated daze.

He led him, almost walking backwards skillfully, towards their bedroom. Once they stepped past the doorway, Tsumugi surged forward and took control again. Both sank down onto the bed as the kisses deepened once more, and Natsume finally began to succumb to lust himself. Yes, he still mildly felt like a clown wearing women’s clothes, but the way Tsumugi was stroking and petting and gripping him made his head spin, it made him feel giddy and hot.

“Ah, Natsume-kun...let me…” he breathed, and loosely petted at his outfit. “We can’t ruin it…” Suddenly, Natsume remembered the lingerie underneath the clothes he wore. Lust churned to anxiety, and now Tsumugi was starting to lift his skirt- 

“W-Wait, dON’T-” he squeaked, but it was too late. He couldn’t see Tsumugi’s face beneath the skirt, but the man had frozen, then popped up again. Expression unreadable, Tsumugi disappeared again beneath the skirt. Hands reached forward, and his boyfriend was stroking him through the silky, wine-colored underwear, then pulling them down. Natsume was barely half-hard due to anxiety, but Tsumugi wasn’t deterred; a warm, soft mouth engulfed Natsume, who gasped, rolling his hips. 

Pleasure oozed down his spine like goo; using one hand to hike up his skirt and the other to grip at Tsumugi’s hair, Natsume’s cock began to swell quickly and he could feel Tsumugi occasionally swallowing around it, throat muscles massaging gently. He pulled off, lips shining red and spittle dripping onto his boyfriend’s cock. He was panting as he reached up, unceremoniously tugging the skirt down Natsume’s legs and off his feet, exposing the creamy pale skin of his thighs. Their eyes locked, and Tsumugi breathed in admiration: 

“I love you, Natsume-kun.” Natsume whimpered, lost for words, feeling the heat intensify. He’d never admit it, but Tsumugi expressing love, affecton, attraction...it just made him feel so horny. In the absence of a reply, Tsumugi spoke again: “I know you dislike it when I compliment you...but it’s so hard not to.” A hand reached forward, and picked up where the mouth left off, languidly stroking his shaft. 

The other hand crept its way onto Natsume’s torso, and began tugging at each button, pulling open the front of the blouse and revealing the wine-red bra clad against his chest. Tsumugi’s grin widened. “Ah, you really went all out! This is the best birthday ever~” Tsumugi pushed the blouse back off Natsume’s shoulders, who quickly wriggled out of it. 

Natsume was now only dressed in the lingerie, which somehow left him feeling more exposed than just pure nudity. Even then, he wasn’t embarrassed; if he just focused on what was happening and not the way Tsumugi was caressing him, the way he was sweetly whispering to him. He just really really needed this show to go on.

“I need you to fuck me right now, if you don’t I might just lose iT.”

Tsumugi said nothing, opting to reach above both their heads for the bottle of lube that lived under their pillows. He squirted some onto his fingers, and with some resistance, pushed a few into Natsume. Pleasure bloomed with pressure, and Natsume squirmed while gasping.

“No, no,” he keened. “Just fuck me for rEAL.”

Tsumugi glanced at him with raised eyebrows and continued fingerfucking him, curling his fingers experimentally as he searched. “Shh, we’ll get there,” he soothed. Right as he said that, he turned his fingers in a mysterious way, and electricity shot up Natsume’s spine. The man’s toes curled and he gasped, rutting back against Tsumugi’s fingers. Tsumugi chuckled, continuing to work his prostate gently. Natsume whimpered and squirmed at the non stop stimulation, desperate to escape yet desperate for more.

Finally, Tsumugi pulled out his fingers, and wiped them on his jeans. Natsume wrinkled his nose a bit, causing Tsumugi to laugh. “Do you think I’m gross, Natsume-kun?”

Natsume just huffed at him. “Shut up and get nakED,” he demanded.

“Sure, sure~” Tsumugi pulled his sweater up over his head and began working on his white button down. Crawling forward on his knees, Natsume began to undo his jeans and pull them down, allowing his hardened dick to come popping out.  _ Like a jack-in-the-box,  _ Natsume thought to himself, trying not to smirk. He pawed at it gently while Tsumugi finished freeing himself of his shirt, finally nude. He climbed back on the bed and passionately kissed his lover.

He pushed Natsume back onto the bed, settling between his legs. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squirted a generous amount and slicked himself up. Natsume watched in anticipation, body throbbing to be filled. Much to his surprise, Tsumugi didn’t pull his panties off; instead, he pulled them to the side and, after positioning himself, he pressed forward, causing both men to groan audibly.

Natsume was so overworked he thought he might come immediately, but no such luck. Tsumugi began to thrust inside of him, slow and shallow to begin with (like always). He felt hot and sticky already, hooking his arms around the other’s neck and began rocking back against the thrusts, desperate for more. Tsumugi began to stroke his face tenderly.

“You’re so pretty like this, Natsume-kun,” he murmured, reaching up to pet that fiery red hair. “So sexy too.”

“Senpai…” 

“What if you just wore these all the time?” A finger trailed to a bra strap, hooking it and letting it snap back against Natsume’s skin. “On the outside you’d look like your average person, but underneath…”

Natsume felt his cock jerk at the thought, and Tsumugi laughed. “Is that a good idea?” he said, kissing his neck. “My little pervert~”

Natsume squeaked embarrassingly as he came between them, strings of cums landing on both their stomachs. Whenever Tsumugi got this horny, anything he said got Natsume going, and he knew exactly what buttons to press to do it too. But he was starting to feel overstimulated again, and he gripped at Tsumugi’s shoulder, slick with sweat.

“Slow down,” he whimpered, but Tsumugi’s pace just increased. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said. Natsume could feel him in the pit of his stomach almost, and he felt like he was going insane. Every part of him was on fire, and when Tsumugi  _ draggggged  _ over his prostate stars danced behind his eyes . “It’s okay,” he said, more seriously this time, gently squeezing Natsume’s thigh.

_ “Tsumugi-niisan,”  _ he whined, clutching at him further.

That seemed to be Tsumugi’s limit, as the man suddenly groaned and rode out his orgasm. He reached between them and grabbed ahold of Natsume’s cock and pumped it a few times, bringing the other to a quick second orgasm. The two collapsed into a sweaty heap, too tired to move.

As he regained his senses, Natsume bristled at the feeling of another sweaty body lying atop of him. “Can you mOVE?” he grumbled, gently pushing his boyfriend. Tsumugi sat up, bleary-eyed but looking content. 

“Thank you, Natsume-kun,” he breathed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I knOW,” came a flat reply, although there was a touch of smugness to it. Natsume patted the spot next him. “Lay down with mE.”

Tsumugi obliged, immediately curling up next to the other. The two lay in silence for a while, before Natsume suddenly piped up.

“I’m taking this oFF.” He could feel the cum starting to pool at the seat and it wasn’t a sexy feeling. 

“Wait!” Tsumugi sat up quickly. “Can you keep it on, just a while longer?”

Natsume sighed, rolling his eyes. Well, it was his birthday after all.


End file.
